


无题

by flyingdog222



Category: takarazuka
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingdog222/pseuds/flyingdog222





	无题

#重度ooc，内有少量BG向隐晦车，请注意避雷

#极限拉郎速打，别骂了真的是瞎写的

#会有yuhisumi番外的

01

阳月华皱着眉头醒来，浑身酸痛。她低头一看，胸口腿间果然又是一片暴风骤雨的痕迹，内衣内裤衬衫七零八落的扔了满地。

她侧头，身旁是那张三个月没见的熟悉的脸。大空祐飞这个人，不知道是平时深沉惯了还是怎么，连睡觉时也是眉头紧锁的严肃样子，酷得要命。

看来还是自己体力好一些，阳月华翘了翘嘴角，痛快的翻身下床洗澡。

阳月华和大空祐飞保持这种不见光的关系很久了。

说来两人的渊源，阳月华的老爸湖月渡本是大空祐飞的好兄弟贵城惠和濑奈纯颇有缘分的大哥，自然而然的湖月渡也就成了大空祐飞的大哥。虽说大空在这群人里年纪最小，但也正了八经比阳月华大了十几岁，是阳月华应该叫声叔叔的人。

阳月华早就和大空祐飞的本家侄子大和悠河有婚约，只不过传闻这位大和少爷为人浪荡，常年在国外玩得嗨不愿意回国，所以这份婚约就这么一直拖着。阳月华倒也乐得清净，反正她也是个爱玩的，从小被女儿控老爹和妹控老哥哄着长大，虽说不至于性情娇纵，但总是要比旁人多了几分霸道的。加之随着年纪增长，她出落得越发漂亮凌厉，性格又是磊落飒爽的类型，完全不似别人家娇软淑女的大小姐，着实因此吸引了一批追随者。

至于为什么和大空祐飞维持这样的肉体关系，阳月华只想把这件事归结于“成年人的情趣”。

彼时大学刚毕业的阳月华被老爸老妈塞到大空祐飞任职的公司实习，跟在大空身边做助手近距离学习公司管理事宜。说是大空祐飞任职的公司，其实只是大空祐飞的本家哥哥、大和悠河的亲爹姿月朝户留给他这个宝贝独苗儿子的私人财产，大和少爷借着在国外读书的理由常年不着家，大空祐飞作为本家堂叔便接了过来替其打理。如今阳月华这位板上钉钉的媳妇已经大学毕业，姿月几人一商议，决定让阳月华跟在大空身边学习，以期尽早接手。

她的这位大空小叔叔不知为什么，三十多岁还未婚，一副工作狂人沧桑熟男的样子。阳月华每次见到他都是那副西装革履眉头紧锁的神态，和他搭话也没什么情绪浮动，虽然语气出人意料的温柔但总有种难以言说的冷酷禁欲。

这样禁断又充满了荷尔蒙的存在无疑激发了百无聊赖的阳月华大小姐的挑战欲，很快的，她便对大空祐飞展开了“成年人的追求”。

说来也没什么难的，反正她是大空祐飞唯一的助手，出入他的私人办公室像去自家后院一样简单。有意无意的性暗示即使是傻子也懂她是什么意思，唯一出乎阳月华意料的是她高估了大空的道德底线，她本以为两人之间如此禁断的关系会让大空有所顾虑，没想到平时沉稳寡言的大空祐飞在这种事上居然是个十分果断的行动派。在阳月华再次借着捡东西的机会故意把手搭在大空的敏感部位时，大空祐飞终于忍不住把她按到了办公桌上。

接下来的事情顺理成章，按照大空祐飞的话说，他从来都不是什么正人君子，这么多年没结婚只是怕麻烦，床伴可是不缺的。阳月华任由大空祐飞摆弄着，从办公桌、沙发、再到休息室的大床。

她不得不承认，对方稳健的熟男作风足以让人沉沦。

不像愣头青那么急躁粗暴，大空祐飞的技术相当好、手法也相当温柔，所有的爱抚都恰到好处。他身上独属于成熟男人的淡淡的烟草和古龙水的味道仿佛速效催情剂，意乱情迷之间阳月华忍不住贴近对方颈间动脉处狠狠吸了一口，她听见大空祐飞似乎轻笑了一下，捏了捏她的腰表示安抚。

果然身经百战的成熟男人更懂女人心吗？阳月华为大空如此的细心感动了一秒，这样和谐舒爽的床上关系她还是第一次体验。强烈的背德感带来了额外的肉体兴奋，阳月华觉得脑袋里一片空白，仿佛天地之间只剩彼此。

02

大空祐飞的工作很忙，前几次出差还会带着阳月华，但后来大空祐飞有意将公司内的事情逐渐交给她负责，自己则长时间在外出差处理其他事务，两人见面的时间便大大减少，两三个月不见成了常态。

阳月华有没有想过大空呢？她想也许是有，也许又没有。公司里繁琐的事务对于刚刚上手的年轻女孩来说不是件容易的事，几乎每天都加班到很晚，她已经很久没有出去玩过了，除了下属们在汇报工作时提到“大空先生当时说……”以外也没什么空闲再去想他。

毕竟两人只是床伴，不是恋人，这一点阳月华倒是很确定。

虽然很久见不到一面，但两人很默契的每次见面都会搞到床上去，双方对此的体验都非常满意。他们尝试过很多姿势，大多数时候都是大空祐飞主导的，阳月华也乐得享受。

大空祐飞是个硬派高冷的性格，哪怕做到最兴奋最情动的时候眉梢眼角之间也总有化不开的深沉严肃。阳月华不知道这个男人曾经经历过什么、或者可能是天生就是这种性格，明明待人接物还算温柔、也颇受员工们敬重爱戴，为什么看上去却那么孤独呢？她曾经撞见过大空一个人坐在办公室里抽烟，夕阳西下，那个平日里呼风唤雨的人背影却是如此沧桑落寞。

03

大和悠河回来了。

这个消息是阳月华和哥哥柚希礼音一同回家例行聚餐时她老爸湖月渡亲口说的，这位浪荡多年的大和少爷终于还是被姿月亲自揪了回来。这次他回来一是要和阳月华举办婚礼，二是要正式接手大空祐飞代为打理的公司，以后应当就在国内常住下了。

阳月华对这位素未谋面的未婚夫说不上喜欢也说不上讨厌，反正她也是要找个人结婚的，同辈里大和悠河无疑是最好的选择。两人有婚约，姿月夫妇也对她这个儿媳妇分外满意。虽然她老爸和哥哥对大和悠河的浪荡名声颇为在意，但看在姿月夫妇的面子上也不好说什么。最重要的是对于湖月渡和柚希礼音来说，家里这位掌上明珠找了个知根知底的大家族长子总要比找个不知哪里来的臭小子安心得多。

两边家族火速定下了婚礼的日期，这些天阳月华忙着与大和悠河一起挑婚纱钻戒、拍婚纱照、确认婚礼流程，有时候忙到一整天连水都顾不上喝，一点都不比大空祐飞不在公司时她独当一面来得轻松。

她与大空祐飞距离上次一同度过美妙的夜晚已经两月有余了，这两个多月他们都没有联系过彼此。阳月华自认为是太忙，大空祐飞呢？或许也是忙吧，又或许他身边已经有了别的漂亮女人？她也不知道。

阳月华凭借自己的亲身体验可以笃定大空祐飞只是外表看上去禁欲而已，事实上每次他们在一起都几乎要折腾到天亮。当然一个成年男性对此有稳定需求也不是什么难以启齿的事，她也从未指望大空只有她一个床伴。

毕竟不是真正的恋人，他们只是合拍的欲望发泄对象、是享受着禁断关系刺激的默契伙伴，他们没有理由独占对方。

比如大空祐飞就从来不关心她的事，哪怕她要和他侄子结婚了，大空居然连礼貌性的问候都没有。

思及此处，阳月华不禁有些生气，哪怕只是床伴也应该打声招呼吧？更何况自己是和他的侄子结婚呢？这男人还真是冷酷得可以。

和大空祐飞这种男人只谈性不谈爱既安全又危险。安全在于你永远不用担心他会惹来麻烦，而危险在于千万不要因为肉体上的满足就对他产生感情，这个男人对他不爱的女人实在冷漠得可怕，哪怕床上再温柔下了床也不会对你多关心一句，甚至笑一下都是奢侈。

好在我们的阳月华大小姐也不是什么天真痴傻的怀春少女，生气只不过是一瞬间，和爱情无关，阳月华是气他过分冷漠。

04

婚礼在有条不紊的筹备着，阳月华与大和悠河的接触也逐渐多了起来。

令阳月华有些惊奇的是这位声名在外的浪荡少爷似乎和传闻中有些不同，每每见到她都是一副羞涩胆怯的神态，尤其是见识过她穿着恨天高走来走去指挥工人的场景之后眼神里更是添了一分崇拜，活脱脱的小奶狗模样。

没过几天，这位大少爷居然主动约她，席间又是送花又是弹琴，最后居然深情告白说自己对她一见钟情，脸上的真挚羞涩不像有假。

阳月华不禁哑然失笑，本都做好盲婚哑嫁互不干涉的打算了，没想到这种先婚后爱的狗血戏码居然发生在自己身上了？

她承认自己在大和悠河羞涩告白的时候有那么一瞬间是想到了大空祐飞的，想到工作中严肃认真眉头紧锁的他，床第之间汗津津的、霸道性感又不失温柔的他。

但也只是一瞬。

下一秒阳月华就微笑起来，面前这个帅气的年轻人正红着脸满眼期待的望着她，满心满眼都是她。

这才是爱情该有的样子吧？

阳月华轻轻拉住了他的手。

05

转眼间就到了婚礼前日，阳月华与大和悠河开始了婚礼的最后一次彩排。

大家族的婚礼总是要繁琐一些，毕竟这场婚礼的意义并不仅仅是简单的两人结婚，更是各路名流的交际场，是两方家族向社会展示实力的地方。

最后一次彩排比前几次要郑重一些，双方家族能到的成员几乎悉数到齐，平时神龙见首不见尾的大空祐飞也出现在了男方家族的队伍里。

他穿了一件黑色条纹的西服，领带、袖扣如同往常一样一丝不苟，面上依旧没有什么表情，微微皱着眉头端坐在姿月朝户身边不远的位置。

阳月华穿着华丽繁冗的婚纱与西装革履的大和悠河面对面站在台上，她用余光可以感受到大空祐飞深沉严肃的眼神正望向她。

大空总是这副表情，阳月华忍不住撇了撇嘴角，他恐怕只有在床上才会放松一点，虽然很少笑，但至少不会再皱着眉。

神父的声音缓缓响起，台下的人们齐齐注视着台上的新人，对面大和悠河炽热清亮的眼神仿佛要将她融化——

这个时候想到床上的大空祐飞实在太没分寸了！即使是洒脱率真、见多识广如阳月华也有些慌乱，她连忙定了定心神，努力微笑着看向大和悠河。

大和悠河的眼睛与大空完全不同，他的眼睛像泉水一样清澈透明，特别是看向阳月华的时候，更是充满了爱恋和缱绻。他那些浪子的名头怕也只是少不经事贪玩厌学，难免有些浮躁幼稚，哪里是真的浪荡呢？

没有人能拒绝这样真挚可爱的少年人，阳月华也一样。

06

婚礼彩排进行得很顺利，阳月华长舒了一口气，她要赶快卸妆、好好泡个澡休息一下。

收拾妥帖的阳月华感到前所未有的轻松，婚礼前夜，她终于可以享受几个月来难得的私人休息时光。

始料未及的，大空祐飞居然在这个时候给她打来了电话。

他会有什么事？阳月华忍不住皱起了眉头。电话接通，大空只是简短的说要她开门，阳月华的心猛的揪了起来——

果不其然，大空祐飞就站在门外，阳月华只好开门让他进来。大空倒也不客气，进门就直奔浴室，像从前很多次一样。

07

婚礼前夜还和大空祐飞搞在一起，这实在太疯狂了。阳月华被大空祐飞吻得七荤八素，她只好紧紧搂住大空的脖子，大空趁势按着她的腰，狠狠的贯穿了她。

“我是不会睡侄子的女人的”，阳月华恍惚间听到大空祐飞说，“还好你现在还不是。”

这个混蛋男人！阳月华真想狠狠骂他一句，但大空祐飞突然把她翻了过来，强烈的刺激惹得她惊呼出声。

她被迫跪趴在床上，大空祐飞附了上来，在她耳边轻声说：“所以让我们好好享受最后一夜吧。”

沉沦，唯有沉沦。

fin


End file.
